


[podfic] Handle With Care

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: [podfics] Canon-ish Solavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Elvish, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade Sex, Intimacy, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Solas loves to be touched, and, truth be known, she loves to touch him.





	[podfic] Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handle With Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671788) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/64c883t5y3h9uh6/dai%201%20handle%20with%20care.mp3?dl=0) (16.1 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:35:12


End file.
